Mass Effect: Mindoir
by Nocturnal Stillness
Summary: A short story featuring my character Matthew Shepard  Soldier, Colonist   Sole Survivor   This was my take on what happened to him on Mindoir.


Mass Effect: Mindoir

"Shepard!"

The youth turned around at the mention of his name. Matthew Shepard smiled as he saw his friend Marcus Allery approaching him.

"Hey Marcus what's up?"

Marcus had a big grin on his face. Matthew noticed that his normally wavy blonde hair had been cropped short. He also had an envelope in his hands.

"The results have arrived!" Marcus could barely keep the excitement out of his voice,

"That's great. Have you got into the Academy?"

"Have not opened it yet, been waiting for you. But I have to admit I don't get you sometimes Matt."

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked confused,

"Well you've said for ages that you want to join the Alliance, and I know you're more than able to get the grades required. But even if you pass you don't intend to join up."

"I told you I do not want to leave my family yet. They need me."

"Well I still think you should join me at the Academy. Anyway time to find out the good news!"

Without another minute, Marcus ripped open the letter.

"Well? How did you do?"

Matthew did not like how Marcus' face had changed; the disappointment was clear in his face.

"I...I failed. It said I was not ready yet. Apparently they have classified me at being more likely to do something dangerous as I've got a hero complex!"

"I'm sorry Marcus; I know you wanted this..."

Matthew reached out to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. However, Marcus shrugged it off.

"What are you...?" Marcus' punch interrupted his speech.

"How dare you say that?"

Without another word, Marcus stormed off. Matthew called after him but he was ignored.

Confused Matthew knelt by the dropped letter. Then read it.

_Alliance Academy Examination Results_

Test One Written Exam

Marcus Allery 43 points

Matthew Shepard 100 points

Test Two Firearms Exam

Marcus Allery 76 points

Matthew Shepard 100 points

Test Three Tactics Exam

Marcus Allery 14 points

Matthew Shepard 100 points

Results Summary

Marcus Allery Overall result 133/300

Additional info: Has a hero complex and could potentially endanger fellow soldiers. We suggest a few more years before he is ready.

Matthew Shepard 300/300

Additional info: Has been outstanding in every aspect. A rare exceptional talent not seen since the recruit D. Anderson.  
  
Obviously, Marcus was angry that he had done so much better than he had. With a sigh, Matthew headed towards his friend's home. Marcus lived on the outskirts of the colony.

It took him twenty minutes to reach the Allery's house. It was only just after seven pm the place should still be busy. However, the farm seemed deserted...

"Marcus! Mr. Allery, Mrs. Allery are you here?"

No one replied. It was worrying him. Matthew crept towards the main building, and peeked into the window. A hand shot to his mouth to stifle the cry that almost burst from his lips.

_Batarians_ Matt was shocked to see them inside the Allery's. His first thought was maybe they had been trading with them. However, the strange weapons the three Batarians pointed at Marcus and his parents told the real story.

He watched quietly, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly Mr. Allery pulled a gun from his holster while shouting at the others to run!

It did not work. A Batarian beat him to it. His gun releasing a burst of liquid flame that engulfed and incinerated his body. His pistol dropped to the floor as the other two fired their own weapons. However, this time nets enveloped Marcus and his mother trapping them to the floor.

Matthew wanted to help but he knew weaponless he would be no match. Therefore, he waited.

He watched as the Batarians left dragging Marcus and Mrs. Allery away. Quietly Matt snuck inside the house and retrieved the pistol. Then he ran outside after them. However, he was too late; he got there just in time to watch them be loaded onto the ship.

Matthew could not believe his eyes, there was at least thirty Batarians. It was only then he spotted vehicle tracks heading into the direction of the rest of the colony.

_My family!_ He thought running back to his home.

It was worse than he feared. The Batarians had attacked the entire colony. Most of the buildings were on fire, he could hear screams and crying in all directions. He could only hope that they had not reached his own home yet.

A hope quickly dashed when he finally got to what remained of his home, and found the partial burnt remains of his family. Obvious victims of the same weapon that had killed Marcus' dad.

A noise behind him caused him to spin around catching the Batarian sneaking up on him. The Batarian fired his gun but Matt managed to dive avoiding the net. He hit the ground going into a roll instinctively taking aim and pulled the trigger. The dead Batarian hit the ground with a hole in his forehead.

Shepard stood up and returned to his burning home. He sat by the remains of his family clutching the gun in a clammy hand. He waited for more Batarians to come and grab him.

They never came. Morning soon came and he still waited. It looked like they had finally left the planet. He heard the vehicle before he saw it. He hid behind a wall and took aim at it. Shepard soon lowered the weapon when he spotted the Alliance logo on the side and the six Alliance soldiers climb out.

The leader of the group approached him.

"Are you okay?" the soldier asked,

"I'm alright. But my family and friends are dead..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We were already on route to this planet when we picked up a distress beacon."

"Excuse me you were on your way BEFORE you got the distress beacon?"

"Yes, that is what I said. We were on the way to pick up a promising candidate for the academy."

"Who is that?"

"We are here for a Matthew Shepard?"

"You are here for me, why?"

"Well our superiors have asked for us to pick you up so they can talk you into joining us."

Matthew paused surprised.

"No, I can't do it. Not now."

"I am sorry to say this, but the colony is gone. You are the only survivor we found. We have run every scan we have and you are the only human life we have picked up. There is no future here for you. It may be cruel but it is true. At least joining the Alliance you can help prevent this from happening again."

"Fine. I'll join the Academy but I'm not going to the Alliance until I think I'm ready for it."

THE END


End file.
